Fairytale Bliss
by Imagination-Parade
Summary: Cassandra returns to the compound in Charleston for a morning of luxurious relaxation and a little bit of love from her favorite vampire. Written for Week 2 of the 2017 Librarians Shipathon!


_Written for Week 2 of the 2017 Librarians Shipathon! Enjoy :)_

* * *

The sun brightened the sky and warmed the grounds of the holistic retreat in Charleston as the woman who now owned it strolled throughout the compound early one afternoon. Now that she was in charge, Estrella made it a point to take a break from her regular, beloved duties a few times a day and make sure everything was running smoothly and their guests were well taken care of. One of her employees, Marcus, was wheeling a man in a wheelchair around the central pond, and Estrella shot them both a small smile as they crossed paths. She offered her hand to their patient, asking if he was enjoying his time with them. The man nodded and assured her that everything was wonderful. Estrella nodded her approval in Marcus's direction, patting his shoulder as she started to move on.

"Estrella!" Marcus called after her. Estrella stopped and turned to look at him again. "Your girl's here."

"My girl?" Estrella asked.

"Bubbly , red hair, crazy outfit…" Marcus recalled. A smile teased the edges of Estrella's lips. That sounded familiar.

"She is here?" Estrella asked, trying to conceal the excitement she felt growing in her stomach.

"Saw her wandering off with Rudolpho earlier," Marcus confirmed. "Been a while, but she might still be with him."

"Thank you, Marcus," Estrella said.

Armed with this new information, Estrella changed courses and headed for a different area of the retreat. When she arrived at the spa, she asked for the man in question, and the woman at the desk pointed her to a room at the end of the hall. When Estrella arrived, she peered through the long, thin window by the side of the door and got a glimpse of a memorable head of red hair, delicate braid nestled on the side, her eyes closed in bliss. Smile teasing her lips again, Estrella knocked lightly on the door and slipped inside.

Cassandra Cillian lay on her stomach on the massage table in the center of the room, her arms folded one on top of the other underneath her head. One of her legs was bent up at the knee, allowing Rudolpho to massage her foot and calf. He didn't miss a beat when Estrella walked in, but Cassandra opened her eyes, tilting her head towards the door. Her face broke out into a dazzling grin upon seeing just who had interrupted her massage, and she pushed herself onto her elbows to greet her.

The overhead lights were off, and natural light from the large window spilled into the room. The window had been pushed open, too, letting in a comfortable breeze. A small pile of brightly-colored clothes, discarded by the woman who lay nude on the table, filled the chair in the corner of the room, and after taking in her surroundings, Estrella's eyes wandered back to Cassandra. Her bare back glistened with massage oils, and a white towel was draped across her bottom for modesty. Estrella's eyes instinctively darted to Cassandra's breasts, caught between her body and the table beneath her, still hidden by her arms, and she quickly willed herself to look away before Cassandra could catch on to her staring. Instead, she let herself get lost in the blue-eyed gaze that was coming her way.

"Hi," Cassandra said softly, not wanting to interrupt the tranquil peace of the room with her normal volume of speech.

"You came back again," Estrella said, matching Cassandra's tone.

"I'm going to keep coming back, if that's alright with you," Cassandra said with a sure grin.

Estrella pretended to think about it for just a moment before sliding her hands into Cassandra's. "I think I am okay with that," Estrella said.

She leaned in as Cassandra tilted her head up, and their lips met in a firm but tender kiss. The kiss wasn't short, and the women gently breathed through the embrace before letting go with a quiet smack of their lips. Estrella's fingers found Cassandra's hair after they separated, and Cassandra settled back down, her chin on top of her crossed hands. She closed her eyes in satisfaction again, from the feel of Estrella playing with her hair as much as from the feel of the fingers digging into the sole of her foot at the other end of the table.

"How long have you been here?" Estrella asked.

"I'm not sure," she said honestly. "It's really easy to lose track of time here, if you haven't noticed. But I had a body scrub with one of those Vichy shower things. Now we're doing this, and then I was thinking about maybe a facial, too, or _ooh_ , one of those treatments with the hot stones or something."

"So you came for the spa, not for me," Estrella teased.

"What? No," Cassandra said genuinely. "I was looking for you, and I got…distracted." Estrella raised an eyebrow in Cassandra's direction. "Recovery is _hard_ ," Cassandra sighed playfully, closing her eyes and settling back on the side of her head again as Rudolpho's hands worked up her legs.

An amused smile tickled the edges of Estrella's lips again, but that smile quickly turned to a frown as she watched her employee caress Cassandra's bare legs. Unable to help herself, she shooed him away with her hand, saying, "Leave us."

Without objection, Rudolpho wiped his hands on a towel and slipped out of the room, and Cassandra pushed herself back to her arms. "What?" Cassandra said again, this time on a gasp of protest. "He's not done; I still have time left."

Estrella leaned in to Cassandra's ear and whispered, "Lie down" her warm breath tickling her ear. Cassandra's eyes unconsciously darkened at the alluring tone of Estrella's accented voice, and she nodded, slipping back down to rest her head on her arms.

Estrella walked around the table, pumped some of the massage oil into her hands, and rubbed her palms together. Once the oil was sufficiently warmed, she touched Cassandra's back, gently sliding her hands down her bare skin and into the curve of her body where her back met her hips. Without breaking contact, Estrella pivoted her hands, her fingertips dipping tantalizingly beneath the towel, and caressed back up the path she'd just stroked down. Cassandra let out a heavenly moan, her body overcome with a different kind of pleasure.

"Still want me to call Rudolpho back?" Estrella teased as she continued to massage Cassandra's back.

"Don't you dare," Cassandra breathed.

Both women were naturally rather affectionate; they'd talked about Cassandra's illness on the compound, hands entwined, the very first day they'd met, but they'd shared few touches other than tangled hands and arms around one other, and Cassandra wasn't prepared for just how _good_ it would feel to have Estrella's hands running over this much of her bared skin. Her body already felt good, her skin scrubbed clean and her muscles relaxed, but Estrella made her tingle with heat and desire. Estrella's hands slipped down her sides, her fingertips not-so-accidentally caressing the sides of Cassandra's breasts along the way, and Cassandra shuddered involuntarily. She brushed them again on the next stroke back to Cassandra's shoulders, and Cassandra let out a heavy breath that was almost a moan, eliciting a smile from the vampire caressing her skin.

Cassandra bent both her legs at the knee, crossing her feet in the air, and the towel draped across her shifted up against her lower back as she moved. A gleam glinted in Estrella's eyes as her peripheral vision picked up on the motion from her place at Cassandra's shoulders. She pushed the towel aside and ran her hands back down Cassandra's back. Her hands smoothed over the curve of Cassandra's ass, and Estrella kneaded the area in her palms. Cassandra's legs unconsciously fell back to the table, parting slightly as she worked, her body craving more of Estrella's touch. Estrella noticed that, too. Instead of giving in to her own desire and slipping her hand between Cassandra's thighs, she pulled her hands away, wiping them clean on a nearby towel.

"What?" Cassandra asked at the unexpected loss of contact. Her voice was heavy with arousal, and she pushed herself onto an elbow again to see what had happened. Estrella came round the table, a thin, grey bathrobe embroidered with the compound's logo in her hands, and she crouched down, putting her face level with the other woman's. She leaned in close, and Cassandra, her eyes half-closed in anticipation, opened her mouth slightly to receive a kiss that never came.

"What do you say we take this somewhere a little more…private?" Estrella whispered her suggestion, her eyes sparkling with arousal of her own.

* * *

The pile of clothes in Cassandra's arms hit the floor as soon as the women entered Estrella's bedroom in the main house on the compound. The atmosphere in the vampire's dwellings matched the atmosphere in the room at the spa, with natural light and semi-sheer white curtains swaying in the wind of the opened doors across from her bed. Her arms freed, Cassandra reached for her, and their lips met in a hot kiss. Their kissing was slow and deep, a contrast to their previous kisses as their tongues softly teased each other. Their hands, however, didn't waste any time, and Estrella pulled the bow on Cassandra's robe loose, the sides falling open instantly. She palmed Cassandra's breast and ran her hand across her stomach and around her ass as they kissed, and Cassandra worked Estrella out of her own clothes, their lips only separating to maneuver the woman's shirt over her head. Once Estrella's panties hit the ground, Cassandra walked backwards with her towards the large bed in the center of the room, letting the robe fall off her shoulders and pool at her feet. She grasped Estrella's hips and fell backwards, taking her lover with her. They giggled as they hit the mattress, nerves and a giddy exhilaration building in both of their bellies.

They climbed to the top and the center of Estrella's mattress, each laying their head on a pillow as they faced each other. They took a moment to take one another in, anticipation hanging between them in the silence. Estrella caressed Cassandra's face, and Cassandra twirled one of Estrella's dark curls around her finger as their legs slipped together, bare feet sliding against smooth skin on the way. Cassandra finally shifted towards her, her soft breasts pressing gently into Estrella's, until the women were wrapped up together, a mess of tangled limbs. They started kissing – justkissing, for the time being – luxuriating in the feel of their naked bodies pressed together for the first time.

"Your skin is unbelievably soft," Estrella whispered. She ran her hands along Cassandra's back as Cassandra peppered kisses on her jaw line. She felt Cassandra grin against her chin.

"Body scrub," Cassandra shrugged. "Your people do good work."

Estrella curled her finger underneath Cassandra's chin and tilted her face back up to meet her lips. A dull ache had settled between Cassandra's legs, and finally, as they were kissing, Estrella's fingertips started at Cassandra's navel and traveled down, and Cassandra's legs fell open as Estrella's hand slipped between them. Cassandra sighed in pleasure at the other woman's touch and reached between their bodies, too, to return the favor. She felt a kind of connection with Estrella that she had felt few times before in her life, and she wanted this to be about them, together, rather than each of them getting their own separate turn. Estrella rocked her hips into Cassandra's hand, and they massaged each other as they kissed, warm wetness seeping through their fingers. Their kisses were punctuated with whispered words of encouragement and melodious moans as their hands delicately explored the other's body.

Cassandra worried she wasn't going to last long as she instinctively ground her hips down against the delicious pressure of Estrella's hand between her legs. Her body was still alight with the sparks of desire and longing, the walk from the spa to the home having done little to abate the need that had filled her when Estrella's sensual hands started massaging her skin. The pad of Estrella's fingertip found Cassandra's entrance, and she swirled her finger around it in small circles, dipping ever-so-slightly inside on each downward motion, and Cassandra fluttered around her finger. She moaned, her whole body twitching as Estrella drug her finger up to Cassandra's clit, circling it gently just once before pulling her hand away. Cassandra whimpered at the loss of her touch and glided one of her fingers inside of Estrella, smiling in satisfaction as the other woman bucked her hips against Cassandra's hand.

They kissed, Cassandra's fingers moving inside her, until Estrella began traveling down Cassandra's body. Their lips lingered against each other until Estrella was out of reach, and Cassandra's hand slipped from her center. Estrella took one of Cassandra's nipples into her mouth, and Cassandra gasped.

"I won't bite," Estrella whispered, smoothing her tongue against the pebbled skin. "I promise."

Cassandra's finger caught Estrella's lip as if she were checking the other woman's teeth, and she giggled as she said, "You can bite, just maybe leave the fangs out this, please?"

The mention of _fangs_ reminded them both that Estrella wasn't a normal woman, and while Cassandra didn't mind at all, insecurity momentarily got the better of Estrella. She drew lazy circles against the soft skin of Cassandra's breasts and asked, "Is this weird for you?"

"Making love with a vampire?" Cassandra asked. "No weirder than turning into Prince Charming or fighting the personification of a haunted house or watching a shape-shifter steal my face." After a small moment, Cassandra frowned for a moment and, with a small giggle, said, "No, wait, it's definitely _way_ less weird than that last one."

"Maybe you can share some of those stories with me someday," Estrella said, fascinated by what had just spilled out of her lover's mouth.

"Definitely," Cassandra agreed. "But Estrella…this feels too right to be weird."

"You feel that, too, then?" Estrella asked.

Cassandra let out a breath and nodded, her face almost awestruck at the feelings she was experiencing with her. Estrella leaned up for a sweet kiss to her lips, and then, as if to test the waters, she bit down gently on Cassandra's nipple, earning a near squeal of delight from the woman's lips. She tugged gently with her teeth and then smoothed her tongue against her nipple again before moving over to repeat the motions on Cassandra's other breast.

"Oh god, _please_ ," Cassandra moaned, feeling the stimulation of her nipples down in her clit.

Estrella slid down her body again and kissed her way down to Cassandra's mound. Her tongue teased the top juncture of Cassandra's lips as she took her leg and pulled it over her shoulder, giving herself access to Cassandra's swollen core. Cassandra stayed on her side as she leaned in and kissed her, flicking her tongue over Cassandra's clit. Her lips closed around the little bundle of nerves, sucking for a moment before returning to administering soft swirls of her tongue, and Cassandra thread her fingers into her lover's dark hair. She arched her back, head thrown back in pleasure, and began rocking her hips, riding Estrella's face as the vampire brought her to an orgasm she felt all throughout her body.

As Cassandra caught her breath and the grip on Estrella's hair loosened, Estrella placed a soft peck on the still-swollen bundle between Cassandra's legs and crawled back up the bed, licking the taste of Cassandra from her lips. Cassandra's eyes were still darkened with arousal, and her hand found Estrella's sex again as soon as she came back within Cassandra's reach.

Estrella threw her leg over Cassandra's hip, granting her easier access, and the redhead smiled. She took one of Estrella's breasts in her other hand, stroking the nipple with her thumb, and Estrella ran her hands over Cassandra's torso again. Her skin was impossibly soft to the touch from the spa treatments she'd had earlier that afternoon, and Estrella snuggled up to her, pressing the fronts of their bodies together again, wanting to feel every bit of Cassandra's velvet skin against hers.

Cassandra's hand slipped from between her legs and reached around her as Estrella began rubbing herself against her hip. One of Cassandra's hands settled on Estrella's ass, squeezing her flesh in time to every grind of her hips. The other hand reached down a little lower and teased her entrance, just as she had done to her. She sucked on Estrella's neck for a few moments before the other woman pulled her back up for another kiss, and she swallowed the vampire's soft groans of pleasure. After a few minutes of kissing and Estrella's gentle thrusting against her, Cassandra rolled Estrella onto her back against the mattress, her own body no longer feeling quite so sensitive from her earlier release.

Cassandra grabbed her thighs, parting them enough to settle in between. She lined up their bodies and lowered her hips, and both women moaned as their most intimate parts came together; Estrella's hands curled around Cassandra's ass, and Cassandra rocked steadily against her. Estrella kissed her breasts, and Cassandra nearly laughed at how good everything felt as they moved together. The women shared intimate kisses, lips trailing over each other necks and chests, until they both felt orgasms building.

Estrella came first, holding onto Cassandra as she trembled beneath her, and Cassandra was right behind her, her motions coming to a halt as her body stiffened. She recovered quickly and slid down the bed, peppering kisses down Estrella's skin. Cassandra settled on her stomach between Estrella's parted legs and tasted her, sending little waves of aftershocks through the vampire's body. She wasn't sure if Cassandra was prolonging her orgasm or sending her right into a second, and as the lazy ministrations of Cassandra's tongue continued even after her quivering had come to an end, Estrella thread her fingers through the other woman's hair and tilted her head up to look at her.

"Come here," Estrella breathed.

Their legs entwined again as Cassandra crawled back up the bed, and their lips met again in a slow, loving kiss. When the kiss came to its natural end, they cuddled together in the middle of Estrella's bed.

"Is this what it would have been like?" Cassandra wondered aloud. "If I had let you turn me, I mean." Visions of days just like this one, days of near fairytale bliss, tranquility and love and euphoria and physically feeling more relaxed and more invigorated than her body had ever felt before, danced throughout her head, and she briefly wondered if she made the wrong decision.

"Tempting, isn't it?" Estrella asked knowingly.

"Unbelievably so," Cassandra whispered. She shrugged and with a little smile added, "I'll just have to visit more often."

Estrella smiled almost sadly and smoothed some of Cassandra's hair behind her ear. "You can't tie yourself down to me, you know," she said.

"What?" Cassandra asked.

"You're just going to keep coming by – watching sunsets and making love with a woman who can't ever leave this little compound?" Estrella asked.

"That doesn't sound so bad, does it?" Cassandra asked with a mischievous little grin.

"You have a whole new life to live, Cassandra," Estrella said, a wondrous tone to her voice. "Not many people who come here get that."

"What are you saying?" Cassandra asked.

Estrella climbed over Cassandra's body to settle behind her. She snuggled up to the redhead, pressing her body against Cassandra's back, and held her. "Promise me something," Estrella said.

"That depends on what you want me to promise," Cassandra said honestly.

"When you're here, you're mine," Estrella whispered with a smile and a small kiss to Cassandra's bare shoulder. Cassandra grinned, too.

"Obviously," Cassandra said.

"But when you're not, if the opportunity arises, don't say no to love because of me," Estrella finished.

Cassandra turned her neck to catch a glimpse at her lover's face and whispered, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Estrella said, capturing her lips in a brief kiss. "I'm so glad you get to live your life, Cassandra. I don't want you to miss any of it."

"But what if what I want is you?" Cassandra asked.

"Then you can have me," Estrella said. "You know where I'll be. Just promise."

Cassandra pulled the hand that rested against her stomach up to her lips and kissed the palm gently. "I guess that's fair," she agreed. "But for now, what I want is you."

* * *

Some time later, the women still laid in Estrella's bed, wrapped up together, Estrella still spooning Cassandra from behind. The sun spilled in through the open doors, and they hadn't bothered with the bed sheets, their naked bodies warm and exposed to the outside breeze. Nimble fingers danced across Cassandra's side as her eyes began to flutter, the ecstasy from the morning's spa visit and the afternoon's lovemaking finally lulling her to sleep. Before she could succumb to the unconscious world, however, a noise from her phone rang out from across the room. Cassandra scrunched her face up, her eyes still closed, and let out a groan.

"Ignore it," Estrella whispered, caressing her forehead. "Go to sleep."

"I can't," Cassandra whined. "That's my text tone for Baird."

"Your boss?" Estrella asked. Cassandra groaned her affirmation. "Do you have to go save the world?"

"Probably," Cassandra sighed. "It's still early there."

Cassandra reluctantly pulled herself out of bed and out of Estrella's embrace and fished her phone from the pocket of the discarded skirt on the other side of the room. The text confirmed what she already suspected, and Cassandra sighed. Estrella leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed the compound robe that Cassandra had worn up to her room. She pulled it on while sitting on the mattress, readying herself to unfortunately say goodbye. Instead, Cassandra placed her phone on the nightstand and climbed back onto the bed.

"I thought you had to go," Estrella said.

Cassandra lay back down, placing her head in Estrella's lap. She closed her eyes and nearly purred, "Five more minutes."

"Okay," Estrella said with a smile and a slight chuckle.

She pulled Cassandra's hair away from her neck, intending to run her fingers up and down her side as she curled into her lap. Instead, she noticed how messy Cassandra's hair had become during their lovemaking and pulled the clear elastic tangled in the red locks out of her hair. Estrella carefully redid the braid against the side of her head, tying the elastic back into place when she was done. Cassandra tugged on her arm, and they spent their last few minutes snuggled together in a cozy embrace.

* * *

When the Back Door rumbled, depositing Cassandra into the Annex, Baird and the guys looked up from their research at the center table. Baird did a small double-take as she looked at her.

"Are you _high_?" Baird asked.

"What? No," Cassandra said quickly. "Of course not. Why would you ask me that?"

"You just look very…blissed out right now," Baird said.

"Oh," Cassandra said with a dreamy smile. "I just had a good morning. No leftover Vicodin involved; I promise."

"Where were you?" Baird asked.

"Charleston," Cassandra said quickly. She pointed towards the kitchen and said, "I'll just be right back."

Stone and Ezekiel shared amused, knowing looks at the other end of the table, looks which Baird picked up on as soon as the redhead had scurried out of the room. She frowned at her male charges and said, "Okay, what's in Charleston?"

"What?" Ezekiel asked, suddenly playing dumb.

"You know something I don't know, and I want to know what it is right now," Baird said. "What's in Charleston?"

"Cassandra's vampire girlfriend," Ezekiel said, giving her up just like that.

"Cassandra's _what_?" Baird exclaimed with alarm.

"Oh yeah," Stone taunted. "You missed a lot on that little Alaskan date of yours."

"Okay, so to make sure I have this right – Cassandra, who already has a more involved relationship with magic than I would prefer, is now sleeping with a magical being that could turn her into an immortal vampire with one little love bite gone wrong?" Baird asked.

"I mean, we're guessing on the sleeping with part, but yeah, that about sums it up," Ezekiel said.

Pressing case suddenly forgotten, Baird dropped the book she was holding onto the center table. She pivoted towards the kitchen, the guys snickering behind her, and called, " _Cassandra_!"

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!_


End file.
